


Pique

by pinlcdog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Demon!Louis, Eventual Smut, Harry is like chill, Highschool AU, I Don't Even Know, I think more to be added but idk, I'm Sorry, Kinda demon!louis, Like hardcore anger, Like im really sorry, Lmao thats an actual tag, M/M, Probably daddy kink knowing me lol, Top Louis, Yh louis get v v v mad, sorry - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/pseuds/pinlcdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis no! Its okay." And when he heard that voice he feels everything relax. His eyes go back to normal and he seemingly melts.</p><p> </p><p>Or an au where when Louis gets mad (which is often) his eyes turn to slits and glow a bright blue but there's one person who can calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so this is probably going to suck ass but heyyy I'm trying.

Louis is special, always has been. He gets angry easily and it’s no secret to when he wants to rip your head off. Ever since he was a baby his pupils have turned into slits and irises bright blue. The other kids have relentlessly called him a freak until he beat them up. He has friends but he just can’t seem to find a soft spot. The spot where as soon as it’s gently pressed he melts.  
“Louis!” his teacher calls, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah?” Louis answers.  
“Could you come up and answer this problem?”  
“Um no.” Louis could feel his anger bubbling.  
“It wasn’t a choice.” Mr. Smith crosses his arms.  
And that was it. Louis could feel his eyes change. “Are you serious? You can take your piece of chalk and shove it up your-“He decides not to but instead he roughly pushes his chair back and walks out of the classroom. When he steps out Louis sees a heap of brown curly hair and skinny jeans with small hiccups coming from it. “Um you okay kid?”  
The head snaps up quickly and wipes the tears away and puts on a fake smile. “Yeah fine.”  
“Sorry that was a stupid question. What I meant was why are you crying?” Louis corrects himself.  
The doe eyed boy bites his lip. “I’m just really lost. It’s my first day and everyone I’ve met hasn’t been very nice. Yeah I know it’s a stupid reason to cry.”  
Louis thinks for a moment before offering a hand to the boy. “Hey I’ll take you there, don’t worry.”  
“Really?!” The boy pops a genuine smile. When Louis nods he gets so happy. “Oh my god. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.”  
Louis is really taken aback by his enthusiasm. “It’s not like I’m giving you my kidney or something, calm down.” Louis teases.  
The sadness flows back into the other boys eyes. “Oh I’m sorry.”  
“No that’s okay.” They both realize that they’re both still holding hands and awkwardly let go. “I’m Louis.”  
“I’m Harry. I have to go to Mr. Brown’s class.”  
“Okay.” Louis takes him there and that was that.

“After I walked out of Mr. Smith’s class I found some kid crying in the hallway.” Louis explains to Niall.  
“For what?”  
“He was lost and everyone was being a bitch face. I took him to his class.” Louis takes a bite of his sandwich.  
“But weren’t you still pissed?” Niall questions.  
And he has to think for a moment. It usually takes him a while to calm down but just as he saw Harry he immediately chilled which was weird for him. Louis shakes his head. “No. That’s really strange.” He shrugs his shoulders.  
Liam and Zayn sit and sigh. “It was a bitch trying to get over here.” Zayn says with Liam nodding. “There’s a fight between Nick Grimshaw and some curly kid. Never seen him before, he’s probably new.” For some reason Louis bolts up and runs out of the cafeteria.  
“Get up fag!” He hears Nick scream.  
He pushes through the body of people to find Harry in the process of getting up. “Nick, what the fuck are you doing? Back off. Why do you always pick on people that can’t defend themselves?” Louis gets between Harry and Nick.  
“Shut the fuck up Tomlinson. This doesn’t involve you.” Nick sneers.  
Louis stands up a little straighter and sizes him up. Feeling his eyes turn into slits, he growls angrily. “You want to go?”  
Nick’s expression falters a bit. “Fine, whatever. Have him, I don’t give a fuck.”  
Louis turns around to Harry. “You okay?”  
Harry’s eyes widen dramatically. “Your eyes.”  
He instinctively closes his eyes. “Yeah sorry, they get like that when im pissed.”  
“No don’t apologize. They’re so cool!” Harry exclaims.  
“What?” He slowly opens his eyes and lets Harry examine them. “You don’t think I’m a freak?”  
Harry’s head jerks back. “No way! They’re so cool. I’ve never seen anybody with eyes like that.”  
“Thanks I guess. Let me take you to my table, you can meet my friends.” Louis offers.  
Biting his plump bottom lip, Harry’s eyes avert to the ground. “Oh um I’m not very good at making friends.”  
“No its okay, they’re like really chill so if you do some unexplainable act of awkwardness the most they’ll do is just crack a giggle.” Louis explains. Harry visibly relaxes during their walk to the lunch table. “Lads, this is Harry.” He announces.  
All 4 eyes are on him and Harry’s face heats under their gaze. “Um I’m Harry.”  
The blonde one immediately smiles. “I’m Niall.”  
“I’m Zayn.” And Harry not gonna lie, Zayn is kind of intimidating but he seems nice enough.  
“I’m Liam.” Harry feels that Liam could probably kill him if he tried. He has big muscles but a warm smile and furry eyebrows so Harry isn’t that worried.  
Harry puts on a nice dimpled smile. “It’s so nice to meet you all.” He tries to walk over to the empty chair but trips over Louis’ chair in the process. “Were just going to pretend that didn’t happen.  
Niall laughs and says, “I like you.”  
“Okay rules are rules and at this table everyone has to have a nick name. I got Lou.” Louis says with a clap of his hands.  
“I got Li.” Liam announces.  
Niall got Ni. Zayn got Z. “Um do I have to come up with one?” Harry asks.  
“No we do.” Niall explains. “What about Haz?”  
Harry’s eyes light up bright as day. “Ooo I like that one!”  
Liam claps his hands together happily. “Haz it is. Welcome to the family.” A table wide cheer goes around and Harry smiles so hard his face hurts. Today hasn’t been that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Shit gets real

Harry doesn’t have the best luck. And by that he means he has fucking terrible luck. He’s too nice, he’s an easy target. He won’t fight, he thinks it’s wrong. So naturally when Nick Grimshaw corners him in the toilets, he is completely and utterly fucked.  
“Hi.” Harry smiles and tries to walk past him but instead Nick grabs his arm. “Yes?” He answers politely like he was taught.  
“We didn’t quite finish our talk yesterday.” Nick says leaning against the door way.  
Harry looks down. “Oh.” He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. If he calls out, Nick will probably hit him harder. So Harry just lets Nick push him down and just deals with what’s given to him. He passes out when Nick steps on his wrist.  
“Come on Haz. Can you wake up for me?” An Irish accent calls out to him.  
“Niall?” When he sees the blonde hair nod, he tries to smile but it hurts. “How are you?”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Niall snorts. “You just got your arm broken and you’re asking me how I am. I’m doing okay. Liam’s coming over to drive you to the hospital okay?”  
“Okay.” He and Niall just sit on the floor until Liam rushes in.  
“What happened?” He asks Niall.  
Niall just shrugs. “I don’t know. I walked in to have a wee and found him like this.”  
“Okay I’m going to pick up is that okay?” Liam asks Harry.  
“Yeah can you just not touch my hips?”  
Liam frowns. “Are those hurt too?”  
Harry nods his head. “Yeah he kicked me and I’m sensitive there.” Liam picks Harry up bridal style and carries him to the car. “Are Louis and Zayn coming?” Harry slurs, sounding like he’s drunk.  
“Yeah I just texted them. They’re going to meet us at the hospital.” Niall says softly. The pain in Harry’s arm hasn’t stopped but he can feel that Niall isn’t very happy so he tries his best to smile. He feels like he’s supposed to smile when others aren’t. When Niall sees the dimple he shakes his head and laughs a little. “You’re insane. How can you still be smiling right now?”

Harry wakes up with many people in the room. First he sees the lads but he also finds his mother sitting in one of the chairs. “What?” He asks to no one.  
“Harry honey are you in any pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?” His mother jumps up.  
Harry shakes his head which hurts. When he lifts his hair to push hair out of his eyes Harry sees a pale pink cast on his arm. “Oh.” After the hair is away from his eyes Harry can see a pair of glowing eyes out of the corner of his eye. “Lou.” Louis stops shaking his leg and averts his attention to Harry. “Hey it’s gonna be okay. Promise. I’m not even that hurt.” He sees the eyes dim but he doesn’t want Louis angry at all. “Come here.” Harry gives him a tight hug and whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry about Nick I’ve got a plan.”  
The hospital keeps Harry overnight even though he insists that he’s completely fine. But even during school Louis doesn’t say a thing to Nick. The lads have agreed that Nick likes to play dirty so they’re gonna play dirty.  
“You didn’t say anything to Nick did you?” Harry asks Louis the next day.  
“No.”  
Harry jumps with excitement. “Good. I happened to get a certain somebody’s locker combination.”  
“What how’d you get that?” Louis asks, amazed.  
Harry clears his throat. “Please, oh please. I gave my phone to him for safe keeping and I really need it back. He’s a really good friend. Wont you please help me?” Harry pulls out a small pout and puppy eyes. “Please?” He looks at Louis through his eyelashes. It takes a while to realize that watching Harry reenact begging for a locker combination should not turn him on. If it were Niall he probably would’ve had a laugh. But this is Harry. With his plump, pouty lips, and his cute dimples, and-. His inner monolog gets cut off by a giggle. “Why are your eyes glowing? Are you angry?”  
Fuck. Louis is fucked. His eyes don’t just glow when he’s mad, they glow when he’s horny. “No I’m not mad.”  
“Then why are they glowing right now?” Harry pries.  
Louis changes the subject back to the stolen locker combination. “What are we gonna do with that?”  
“Well first I’m smashing his phone to pieces. Make sure its not usuable then were going to super glue the lock together.” Harry says easily going with the topic change. “We have to do it in between classes though. Can you text the lads and tell them to meet us during next period?” When Louis nods, Harry smiles. “Thanks.”  
“I never knew innocent Harry Styles could be so bad.” Louis teases while texting Niall.  
“I’m just sick of being the pushover. Sick of being Mr. Nice guy. And I’m pissed that he broke my fucking wrist.” Harry explains to Louis.  
Louis stops mid text because listening to Harry swear almost fucking killed him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He closes his eyes because he already knows they’re glowing.  
“Lou?” Harry asks concerned then putting his hand on Louis’ thigh. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” He says but it comes out really high pitched. Louis shakes his head and clears his throat. “I mean yeah. It was just you swore.”  
“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t like it when I swore.” Harry says with a frown.  
“Maybe just not like fuck.” And shit Louis sounds crazy but when Harry said ‘fucking’ it nearly induced a heart attack. Louis’ hormones were everywhere.  
When class started they all somehow snuck out and waited for the hallways to clear out before going to work. Harry easily opens Nick’s locker and searches for a phone. What he sees his quite pleasing. The brand new iPhone 6. “Guys I feel kind of bad doing this. But I also feel like we should do this.” Liam tells the group.  
“Same but he broke my arm so…” Harry waits a moment before violently slamming the phone into the ground, scaring all in the hallway. For good measure he steps on it and grinds his foot down into it. “Oh that felt so nice. Niall, you brought the superglue right?”  
Niall nods. “Here ya go.” He tosses Harry the superglue.  
First they glue the lock together, making sure to put glue in the key hole. Then they glue the entire outside perimeter and slam it shut. “This was only step one lads.” Harry announces.

Louis invites Niall over because the whole situation with Harry has him kind of confused. “Did Harry show you how he got the combination?” Louis asks Niall when they both plop down on his bed.  
Niall laughs. “Yeah grade A performance. He deserves an Oscar.”  
“Okay I think I was supposed to find it funny but my eyes started glowing and they only glow for 2 reasons. I’m angry or I’m horny and I wasn’t very angry.” Louis tells Niall.  
Niall goes full out hysterics. “Oh my god. Did you really pop one?”  
“Shut up it’s not funny.” Louis groans.  
“You’re right. It’s not.” Niall says promptly followed by a giggle. “I guess that’s pretty normal.”  
Louis sighs in relief. “Okay.” But throughout the time he and Niall are chilling he can’t seem to get Harry’s pretty green eyes out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay harry pls chill. Sike he dont have chill


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Impossible

Nick walks to their lunch table the very next day. “Hi Nick.” Harry says with a fake smile and feigning innocence.  
“Did you fucking break my phone then glue my locker shut.” Nick growls through clench teeth.  
Harry gaps like this is new information. “Oh my god! That happened? Did you find out who did it?”  
Nick pushes Harry off of his chair. “You did it!”  
Harry was fed up. He had had enough of Nick pushing him around. “You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck your friends. Fuck your family. And fuck everything you’ve ever held close to your heart. You wanna fight? Ok bitch I’m ready this time. I’m not holding back.”   
Nick throws a punch and it’s the start of pure chaos. As soon as it lands on Harry’s face the whole team gets up and starts trying to land hits wherever they can reach. Even Liam. Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam are trying to hit Nick while Nick is trying to hit everyone. Niall is one his back trying to rip him from Harry while Zayn and Liam are trying to get in the middle. Louis and Harry are punching Nick. A loud scream makes the whole pile freeze.  
They look up and it’s the vice principle is standing on a table. “My office now!” He screams.  
But Nick decides he isn’t finished and knees Liam on the balls. The pandemonium restarts. Names are being thrown at Nick as are hands. Some of the insults don’t even make sense. Harry swears he hears something along the lines of ‘dick nugget’. The school ends up having to call security. They all nearly end up in handcuffs. “Don’t worry.” Nick calls out after they’re separated. “It’s not over.” Nick and the team get placed on 2 separate sides of the office.  
When they’re sat down they just look at each other and assess the damage that’s been done. Harry’s got a black eye, Louis’ got a bruised cheek, Liam’s dick probably still hurts, Zayn has a bruised cheek, and Niall has a huge red mark shaped like a hand on his face. They just look at each other the burst into laughter. Nothing is funny about the situation but they laugh anyway.  
“Oh my god.” Harry says running a hand through his hair. “That was wild. Why did you guys jump in? Why didn’t you guys let me get my ass kicked?”  
“Cause you’re out family. And if that means I get backhanded so be it.” Niall says with a genuine smile. The whole team nods.  
“I’m pretty sure I lost a ball but it was for you.” Liam says obviously still in pain.  
They aren’t in as much shit as they originally thought. It’s mostly because of Harry’s broken arm, a lot of puppy dog eyes, and plenty of fake tears.  
Nick smirks when he sees the team exiting the office. “We have to be careful. Nick’s planning something. We have to watch each other’s backs.” Louis says in a worried tone. They do a collective nod. They probably should have realized Nick was going to try and make one of the strongest people in the team crack but they’d been too exhausted to try and strategize. They thought he’d go after individuals but they were wrong. He went after the whole team. The lads had wild rumors spread about them. Niall was still a virgin. Liam had an std. louis was a faggot and had fake contacts to make his eyes that way. He also apparently gave people free hand jobs in the toilets. Zayn’s been arrested. They had enough. Nick had hurt their egos and they wouldn’t have it any longer.  
“I have an idea but it’s going to involve a lot of breaking and entering.” Harry proposes and the team is all fucking for it. “Okay were going to need Veet and a paintball gun.”  
Niall finds out where Nick lives by breaking into the school directory. Harry buys the Veet and Louis takes care of the paintball gun. “We need someone small to fit inside of Nick’s window. I’m out because im too tall and have as much grace as a drunk giraffe.”  
They wire it down to Zayn and Niall. “I already broke into the school directory. Its Zayn’s turn.” Zayn just agrees.  
“Ok so when Nick leaves you get into his window and then Liam you’ll go be on the lookout. Plant this bug somewhere in his room. Text us when you’re finished.” Harry explains the first step of the plan.  
Zayn and Liam are on the lookout for about an hour when Nick leaves. “Okay I’m going in. won’t be long.” Zayn climbs a tree then jumps 2 feet to the window. He quickly climbs inside. Zayn replaces Nick shampoo with Veet and puts the bug Harry gave him under a desk. He climbs out the window and calls for Liam. “Now I’m expecting you to catch me.” Zayn whisper-shouts to Liam.  
“I will.” Zayn makes the leap of faith and Liam keeps his promise and catches him. They text the team. Mission accomplished.  
“This is starting to be like some Mission Impossible shit.” Zayn says. And honesty it’s not far from the truth.


	4. Chapter 4: Calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOYS TOUCHING OTHER BOYS

Harry texts everyone in a group text. Meet at Nick's house at 6. Bring a camera and the paint ball gun. When they meet everyone is still half asleep and Zayn is glaring. He's slightly angry for having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.

 

"Why did I have to wake up this early?" Zayn asks with a husk in his voice.

 

Harry smiles. "Because now we get to see our final product." He uses an app on his phone connected to the bug placed in Nick's room to listen. The sun might as well risen because the look of excitement on Harry's face when Nick gets in the shower doesn't compare. The team doesn't even try to hold their laughs when they hear Nick scream. "Okay now shoot at his window. Get the camera ready."

 

The boys laugh as Nick's window gets splattered with pink balls of paint. "Aye douche nozzle!" Niall yells when Nick peeks out the window with a furious look in his eyes. "That'll teach you not to fuck with us."

 

Zayn must've taken like a hundred pictures because as they're driving to school they are nearly peeing themselves. "Oh my god." Louis wheezes. The sun is no comparison to him right now. Harry stares fondly at Louis as he giggles.

 

Harry snaps himself out of it. How could he stare at Louis like that? Somebody definitely noticed. He's worrying. Fond? Do friends fond over each other?

 

"Haz what's wrong?" Louis asks.

 

Harry flashes him his dimples. "Uh nothing. So lads how are we feeling a movie night tonight."

 

Most of them excitedly agree except for Zayn who says, "Do you ever fucking sleep you prick?"

 

Nick doesn't show up to school and the boys consider it a success. They sneak into the printer room and print out the best of the pictures they took this morning. Posting them up on the poster board should not have felt that good.

 

"I think I should feel bad but the rumor about me having a std hasn't stopped so fuck him." Liam says as a crowd gathers to laugh at the pictures.

 

Liam drives them all over to his house because his mom is going out and his dad is on a trip. His house is pretty cozy. Not to small but not unreasonably huge.

"Are we up for drinking games?" Louis asks.

Liam sighs. "The last time we played a drinking game you ended up getting stuck on the roof."

Harry laughs at the visual. Instead they raid Liam's fridge and get all the food they can find. They set it out on a coffee table. Niall picks a lot of the movies and excitedly sits on the small couch.

"Guys there's not enough seats." Liam says stating the obvious.

"No shit." Louis scratches his head. "Fuck you guys." He and Harry have to sit on the floor.

Louis can't help shaking his leg. It's a thing he does. It's a thing a lot of people do though. They're halfway through Finding Nemo when Harry puts a hand on his leg to get him to stop. He doesn't.

"Lou." Harry whispers to him. "Chill out. Okay?"

Louis rolls his eyes not that Harry can see. "I am calm."

  
Harry starts rubbing small circle in Louis' thigh. Honestly to Harry it's probably a friendly gesture but to Louis it's different. It's sending hot flames of pleasure up his spine. He let's out a breathy, "Harry." Harry looks at him seemingly oblivious of Louis boner. He continues rubbing circles until Louis places his hand on top of Harry's to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you mad?" Harry asks in a concerned voice.

Louis immediately closes his eyes. "No I'm not mad. Sorry."

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" Niall says throwing a chip at them. Louis looks in the direction of the chip. "Whoa your high beams are on."

Louis rubs his eyes as if that will make his eyes return to normal. "I know."

"What are you pissed about?" Zayn asks.

"I'm not!" Louis exclaims. Niall nearly kills himself laughing because he's the only person who knows the other reason Louis' eyes glow. "Fuck you Niall."

"I bet you wish you could be fucking somebody else." Niall says in between laughs.

Liam looks around confused. "I don't get it?"

Louis just wants to go get something to drink but he can't get up without everyone seeing his boner. "Harry!" He says really loudly, startling everyone in the room. "Could you get me some water?"

"Yea sure." Harry shrugs and goes to the kitchen.

"He's ridiculous." Louis hisses.

"Just ask him to suck your dick. I'm like 97% sure he won't say no." Niall says.

"What?" Liam and Zayn say together.

"High beams come one when Louis is horny." Niall basically screams.

"Niall shut the fuck up." Louis yells. He really wants to punch him in the dick.

"Ohhh." Liam says finally getting it.

But there's no room to talk about it because Harry walks down the stairs with a glass of water. "Here." He hands Louis the glass.

"Thanks." Louis gives him a warm smile.  
It's ten minutes of silence before Niall gets up and nearly knees Louis in the head. "This is boring as fuck. Let's go play hide and seek."

Everyone agrees but Harry is hesitant. "Guys isn't that dangerous? Someone could get hurt. It's dark outside."  
Louis pulls his hoodie on. "It's okay. You can be on my team."

Liam wants to be 'it' so he turns his back and counts to 60. Niall grabs Zayn and sprints away. Louis gestures to Harry. He points up signaling that he wants then to climb the tree. Louis gives Harry a boost before climbing on the same branch Harry was just on. Liam walks right past the duo.

"Liam! Liam!" Harry starts screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asks in a hushed yell.

Harry points to the person wearing black following Liam. "Liam run!"

Louis jumps out the tree and sprints to quickly catch up to the mysterious figure. He grabs the black hoodie and yanks back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis snarls, glowing eyes lighting up the surrounding area.

The boys eyes widen. "I just had a message from N-nick. That's it. He says he's done playing petty games. He wants to fight Louis. One on one."

Louis rolls his eyes. He pushes the boy down. "Get the fuck out of here."

The boy scurries away. "What's wrong?!" Niall says rushing over to Louis, Harry, and Liam.  
They call for Zayn and he cones running. Louis is livid. He so mad he doesn't even say anything. The team is exhausted with all the stress and drama so they go to sleep almost immediately. Except for Louis. He's too angry to do anything but shake his leg.

"For God's sake." Harry hisses. He forcefully undoes Louis' pants.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Louis wraps his hand around Harry's wrist.

"Getting you to calm the hell down. You have to be quiet." Harry yanks down Louis' underwear and wraps his hand around his half hard dick. Louis moans when Harry strokes him. Harry slaps a hand over Louis' mouth. Louis' muffled moans are the only thing heard in the silent room as Harry jerks him to orgasm. He wipes the cum on his leg and huffs. "Will you calm down and go to sleep?"

"Sure." Louis says hesitantly. Harry surprised the shit out of him. _What the fuck_ he thinks. All he can think about of Harry, his pretty green eyes and his curly hair. Harry wraps his arm around. And if Louis smiles like an idiot until he goes to sleep no one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda shit but I'm working on it.


End file.
